Family Dynamics
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: The aftermath of Rick finding out who his real Father is.


Dear reader: This is a continuing story. If you haven't read my previous stories you may not understand how it got to this point. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.

"Your Father called you?" Kate was starring at him her mouth slightly open. Rick wouldn't look at her. He just starred at the floor.

"Yes. I talked to him. After all these years I talked to my Father on the phone. As if this were a natural occurrence. Like it happens all the time. Oh yeah I just got off the phone with my Dad!" Castle gave a nervous laugh at the end of this sentence.

"Rick I don't understand. What happened? Start at the beginning." Kate could see Ryan approaching her holding a file folder in his hand and he looked like he was about to say something. Kate turned her head looked at him and waved him away. At first Ryan just looked confused then he noticed Castle's white face and serious expression. He stood there for a minute, then walked away. Castle never even noticed him.

Rick seemed to come out of his daze. He looked up at his wife who looked worried and confused. "My manager got a call from some guy claiming to be my Father. Keep in mind I've gotten these kinds of calls before. People claiming to be my long lost cousin, aunt, whatever. It comes with the territory of being somewhat famous and having money. The gold diggers come out of the woodwork when they think there is something to gain. I didn't think too much of it. He didn't tell her he was my Father at first of course, but since I do get these calls he eventually had to, to even get her to give me the message."

Rick stopped talking and was looking down at the floor again. Kate decided to say nothing and let him gather his thoughts. She could see this was not going to be some prank call from just some guy looking for a hand out.

After a moment Rick started to talk again. "My manager was joking around with me about it when she handed me his name and number. Since I don't know my Father, she thought she had better give it to me, just in case. I took it from her and it was as if a ton of bricks landed on me when I read the name. It said 'David Stone'. I knew I had seen or heard that name before, but at first I couldn't remember where or when. I remembered because it was a registered letter and I had to sign for it. I was about 11 and I was home alone after school. It was addressed to my Mother and the return address said 'David Stone' with some address in Chicago. When she got home that night I handed it to her and her face turned white and she quickly stuck it in her pocket. I asked her what it was about and she said nothing but I knew by the look on her face it was something. I prodded her some but she just acted like it was nothing. I never did find out what it was. She must have put it in her purse or threw it away or something."

"So seeing that name again made me have a sick feeling, but me being me, I had to know who this person was so I got up the nerve to call. Rick was now looking directly at her again his eyes staring at her but not really seeing her.

"So I dial the number, and a guy answers 'David Stone'. I say 'hello this is Richard Castle and believe you are claiming to be my Father?' I sort of laugh thinking this couldn't possibly be real or at least needing to feel it wasn't real. He says, 'yes hello, I'm sorry I had to tell your manager who I was, but I had to convince her to have you call me.'

Beckett's phone suddenly rang and she jumped a little. It was as if they were sitting in a quiet library and someone decided to pull the fire alarm as a prank. It took both of them aback a little since they were concentrating so intently.

Kate was annoyed at the interruption and answered. "Beckett." She listened for a second and then said. "Can I call you back? Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone and looked back at Rick.

"Can you get out of here for awhile?" Rick asked looking so uncomfortable and almost as if he were about to cry.

"Sure, let me just go tell Montgomery I'm leaving."

She got up quickly and went to his office and knocked lightly on the open door. "Sir, I'm going to have to take the rest of the day off. It's sort of an emergency."

Montgomery looked up from writing something and could see the strained look on her face. She cut in quickly. "I'm sorry sir but it's important."

"Is everyone ok?" He looked concerned.

"Physically, yes sir. If I can come back tonight I will." Kate had an apologetic look on her face.

"Ok, tell Eposito and Ryan they are running point on this case until you get back. Beckett, it better be important though."

"Yes, it is sir and I will tell them." Kate turned to go find the boys and tell them. 'So this is what it means to put family first she thought randomly'.

She found both of them in the break room joking around. When Ryan saw her he said, "Hey Beckett what's up with Castle?"

"I'm sorry guys but I have to leave right now. Montgomery wants you two to run point while I'm gone. I'll come back tonight if I can, but I'll be here for sure tomorrow." She looked as if she wanted to give no other explanation.

"Anything we can do to help?" Esposito spoke up. "Yeah you are worrying us a little bit Beckett. Is Castle ok?"

"No he's not but he will be. I'm sorry that's all I can tell you for now. Everything will be ok though. Thank you guys." She turned and left with a sober look on her face.

"What do you think that's all about?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea but Beckett seemed fine this morning when she came in. Think Mom and Dad had a fight?" Esposito questioned.

"No, it seemed like something was going on with Castle. Weird. I'm sure we'll eventually find out though." Ryan said looking at the both of them getting into the elevator.

"Kate I feel like I'm going to pass out." Rick was white and she could see how much this was affecting him.

She went to his side and took his arm. "No you aren't. Just breathe." She had never seen him like this and was trying to be supportive.

"Ok." He looked at her and her eyes were reassuring him to calm down.

Kate drove him to the Old Haunt. He was too upset to drive and didn't want to go home so they went there. It was around lunch time so Kate ordered them some soup and bread and both of them a scotch. Castle was sitting there in a daze like state. She did convince him to eat some. He downed his drink but she said nothing when he ordered another. If he needed to get a little wasted she wasn't going to stop him.

Rick began to talk again. He didn't want to but he needed to at the same time. He explained that this David Stone lived in Chicago. He went on to explain how he and Martha met in an acting class when he was 24 and she was 22. He said that they had had a relationship for 7 months before getting married and she had never told him she was pregnant. He learned of it through mutual friends and only after she had moved to New York to pursue her acting career and eventually divorced him. He wanted to be a part of Ricks life but that Martha really didn't want much to do with him. She moved again in New York and told none of her friends her new address and cut off ties to their mutual friends. He tried to find them for several years with no luck. He said he kind of gave up after a while calling himself a foolish immature boy. He figured by then maybe I had a step father and that maybe I was better off with out him. Rick's face showed a trace of bitterness while saying this.

"She lied to me Kate! All these years she told me that she didn't have a long relationship with my Father and that she gave up on him being a real Father to me. She said we were perfectly fine without him. I wasn't perfectly fine without him though Kate! I needed him! Do you know how many times it would have been nice to ask his advice or have him guide me when I was at a loss to know what to do?Or be proud of me when I made a good decision?' She just glossed over this by saying we were fine without him." Rick had tears in his eyes and anger on his face.

Kate now understood why he was so upset. It was more about his Mother than finding his Father. The trust was broken. She felt like crying herself but needed to be strong for him. She ached for him and the hurt he must be feeling.

She took his hand and said, "Rick you need to sit down and talk this out with your Mother. You are getting his side of the story. You need to hear her side. I'm sure it's not as simple as it sounds."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "She had 40 long years to tell me her side and now you want me to have a little chat with her about all this? Sure I'll make a pot of tea and we'll exchange stories." Hurt, anger, betrayal it was written all over him even the way he was sitting.

"I'm not saying she was right in what she did but you need to hear the total truth about what happened. They both owe you that. Do you believe his story? I mean could he know enough to be making this up?" Kate was looking into his eyes knowing the answer already.

"Yes I believe him. He's an executive at some financial firm in Chicago. He says he wants nothing from me or my Mother but just wanted to have the chance to talk to me and get to know me if I wanted to. He said he made lots of mistakes but wanted to explain everything in person, if I were willing."

"Do you want to meet him?" Kate asked gently.

"Yes...no, I mean, I don't know." Rick had wiped the tears off his face and was sitting with one hand on his forehead. "Why now? Why when I'm finally really happy and have just married you and we are starting our life together does this happen? Why?"

"I don't know honey, life just happens this way sometimes. We'll get through it. I'll be right here with you just like you have been with me." Kate was leaning on him hugging his arm.

"My own Mother who I trusted more than anyone in the world has completely lied to me for years. Not about some little thing like how long it took me to learn to talk or something, but where I came from who I am a part of. A whole relationship. How do I deal with that?" He looked directly into Kate's eyes and they were filled with tears again.

"I don't know exactly Rick but you will. Let's go home and you can talk to Martha. I'll go to Alexis school and take here somewhere and give you some privacy to talk to her." Kate was trying to be reassuring that this would work itself out.

"You think I'm going to go talk to her right now? I'm so angry at her I'm afraid of what I may do. No way, I'm not stepping foot in there right now!" Rick was fuming.

"Well I don't think not talking to her is going to help but I can see how upset you are so maybe tomorrow? You need to get this out in the open Rick."

"Well I'll take my time, thank you. Besides I'm supposed to take advice from you? You who hides her feelings and what she is thinking all the time?" Castle was so upset he was lashing out at anyone including her.

Kate felt the sting of that comment but let it slide knowing how hurt he was. Rick was burying his head in his hands and started to really cry. The scotch was catching up with him.

"Kate I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." She just hugged him.

He calmed down and they went back to Kate's apartment. They were both exhausted from an emotionally draining day. They both fell asleep on Kate's bed for about an hour. Kate woke up first and went to the living room. She wanted to check on this David Stone but needed to go back to the 12th to run his name. She could have called Ryan or Esposito to do it but this was Castle's personal business and she wasn't going to tell them unless Rick said it was ok. How was she going to get away from Rick though. She couldn't leave him when he was so down. She decided it was just going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Rick woke up and saw Kate wasn't lying there anymore so he got up. She was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" Kate said reaching her arm up behind her head as Rick was walking behind the couch. He took it and kissed her palm.

"Better I think, now that the shock and booze have worn off. Hey I don't want you to think you married some cry baby. I don't normally do that you know." Rick was trying hard to cover the fact he was so hurt.

"I know. I don't think of you like that. You don't have to be this pillar of strength all the time you know. I know what a big deal this is for you. I would challenge anyone not to at least have one tear in their eye after hearing that news." She smiled at him trying to lighten the mood some.

He smiled at her and was looking at her with love. "Thank you."

"Seriously though Castle you can't avoid your Mother forever you know." She still reverted back to calling him this sometimes.

"I know. I just don't know how I'm ever going to trust her again. I will hear her out I guess, but it's going to be hard. What else has she lied to me about?" Rick was just staring at her, dumbfounded at the turn of events that just transpired a few short hours ago.

They stayed the night at Kate's place. Rick just couldn't go back home that night. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. Kate knew he needed some time so she didn't push him. They made dinner together after going to the store to buy a few things then watched an old movie to get his mind off his troubles. He was quiet mostly that night and Kate just held on to him.

The next morning Kate went down to the 12th and Castle said he wanted to hang out at the apartment for awhile before going to talk to his Mother. She knew he would go if he said he was.

Kate stepped off the elevator and walked to her desk. Esposito was already there but Ryan wasn't at work yet.

"Hey everything ok?" Javier said in a concerned voice.

"Yes everything is fine, or will be." Kate smiled a little at him knowing his concern was genuine.

"My boy ok too?" Eposito said this as Ryan was walking up.

"Hey Beckett." Ryan smiled a little bit.

"Hi Ryan. Look you guys I'll just tell you this. Castle is going through something, not necessarily bad but I can't tell you what it is. It's really not my place to, ok? I'm sure he'll tell you both when he's ready. I'm sorry I know we tell each other about our personal lives too, but I just can't on this ok?" Kate gave them a firm but sympathetic look.

"Sure no problem." Ryan said and he and Esposito exchanged looks.

They explained that Montgomery had a meeting that morning but would be back that afternoon. They got to work on the case they received two days ago. Ryan and Esposito hadn't gotten anywhere while Castle and Beckett were gone. Just a few tid bits of information. Kate was having a hard time thinking about work because she was thinking about Rick and Martha. She was wondering why Martha did what she did. 'There must be a good reason for it' she thought, but then remembered how young Martha was at the time. She was wondering if this was going to permanently change their relationship. She didn't see how it couldn't but was hoping the waters would smooth over.

Ryan and Eposito were following up a lead and she was alone. She first googled David Stone. He was near the top of the list. David Stone CFO of WCG, headquarters, Chicago. She clicked a link and saw a picture of a older gentleman receiving an award of some kind. 'Oh my God! It's like looking at an older version of Castle!' She thought. Same facial features, same hair, although white and same eyes only his were brown, not blue. 'This is too weird, so weird'. She knew Rick had to look like his Father because he sure didn't look like Martha, except for the blue eyes but it was still so strange looking at this man. She scanned the information on him. Nothing of great interest, just the usual bio. She then went into the data base of the 12th's computer and typed in his name. There it was, his record. One DUI when he was 23 then another at 24. Maybe this had something to do with Martha leaving? It wouldn't surprise her. Having dealt with an alcoholic Father herself she knew how difficult they could be. She searched later years, nothing. It was all she could do to keep from calling Rick but she knew the story was not hers to tell.

Castle's phone was ringing. It said 'Mother'. He ignored it. He knew she would be home all day today because they had a repairman coming to fix the dishwasher and she volunteered to wait. He decided to get this over with. Kate was right he couldn't avoid her forever. Alexis, how was Alexis going to take this? So many questions.

He headed out the door to his car. He had gone with Kate later last night and picked up his car from the 12th. He was home entering his building's parking structure. He parked and rode up the elevator and took a deep breath. He heard a ding and got off when the door opened. His hands were sweating as he unlocked the door.

"Oh good darling you're back. I tried to call you but I guess you must have been busy. I just wanted to tell you the dishwasher is fixed and I gave him a check for the repair. It was nothing serious, just a minor repair." Martha paused as she looked at his face. She could tell something was wrong, she knew her son.

"Whatever is the matter darling? You and Kate didn't have a fight did you?" She was watching him just kind of pace around in the kitchen.

"No Kate and I didn't have a fight." He practically spit the words at her.

"Richard what is wrong with you? Why are you using that tone with me?" Martha was getting a bit angry at the way he had just spoken to her.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe because you are a liar and have lied to me my entire life!" His eyes were blazing and he couldn't even look at his Mother.

Martha's mouth just hung open as she wondered what had gotten into her son. "What? I've never lied to you! What is this all about?" She walked toward him a little bit and he held up his hand for her to stay away from him.

"Yes, you have lied to me and I want answers right now!"

"Answers about what? What am I accused of?" Martha was getting angry herself now.

"About my Father. I've spoken to him." He was looking directly at her shocked expression. "Oh you didn't think this would ever happen? That I would actually have a conversation with my real Father did you? You thought you could just deny me ever knowing him and him ever knowing me?" Ricks face was red from anger and there were tears in his eyes.

Martha was stunned. In the back of her mind she always knew this day would probably come but year after year went by and it had not come up, so she grew complacent with the whole thing.

"You...you talked to him? Where? How? I mean how did this all come about?" Martha was starring at him wiping his eyes.

"Is David Stone my real Father? Is he?" Rick was almost yelling at her. Martha stood silent.

"Is he? Tell me and don't lie to me this time!" Rick was looking at her with such hate in his eyes. It was as if Martha didn't even know who this was.

"YES, yes, he is your real Father." Martha turned around and put her hand up to her forehead. Her eyes were filling with tears now too.

There was a long silence. They were both trying to pull it together and not completely break down.

"Richard please come sit down. I'll explain it all to you." She was motioning over to him to come sit on the couch.

"I want the truth, and you better hope to god you tell me the truth or I will never speak to you again." He was reluctantly walking to the couch to sit down.

So Martha recounted the whole story. From the beginning. They were both young, fell in love but David was somewhat of a drinker. At first Martha thought nothing of this. Young people liked to have a good time, but as the months wore on after they were married it kept getting worse and worse. They would have horrific fights she said. One fight got out of hand and David hit her when he was really drunk. She was two months pregnant with Rick and that was it for her. She packed up her belongings and left the next day for New York. They were living in Chicago at the time. He found out through friends she was pregnant. Eventually he gave her the divorce. She dodged him because she didn't want him to be a bad influence on her little son.

She worked hard and made a living for them both without his help. She had heard through various people he had straightened up about four years later. He was getting his degree and was interning at a financial firm. From all accounts he was doing well. By that time though Martha was in love with another man and thought she was going to marry him. Rick could be his son. After all he loved Rick and treated him like a son. It was just better for all involved to leave things alone she thought. The years and men, came and went. It was when Rick was about to turn 11 that David tracked them down. Enclosed in that letter was a check for $10,000 dollars. He had been saving all his extra money over the years of working to send to his boy. He begged Martha to let him see him but she thought it would only confuse her son and be more painful when they couldn't live in the same city.

She went back and forth about what she should do. He seemed alright now but what if he was drinking again? She didn't want that for her son. So she decided to just let things be and the more the years went by the harder it would have been to tell Richard about his Father. Richard seemed happy enough without him, why stir things up she thought. Rick didn't say anything the whole time she was talking and it scared her.

He nodded his head and said "So because it was sort of inconvenient for you, you decided to keep me away from him?" He was calmer but still very angry.

"No, Richard because I thought it was a protection for you!" She was pleading with him to make him understand.

"What would have happened had I stayed with him? Be an abused wife? Let him abuse you perhaps? Do you see the dilemma I was in Richard?"

"At first maybe, but why in the hell didn't you let me have a relationship with him when you knew he was ok?" He was trying very hard to see his Mother's side of things but it was very difficult.

"That was a mistake, a total and utter failure on my part. I admit that and I hope some day you will forgive me for it. All I can do is admit I was wrong and say I'm sorry. I can't go back and bring back those years to you Richard. If I could I would." Tears that were spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Oh yeah people always say that if I could I would, blah, blah, blah. They know they can't so those are just empty words."

Martha just sighed and was quiet for few seconds. "I'm sorry Richard, so very truly sorry." Her face was wet with tears and Rick knew she was sincere and it lessened his anger somewhat. She moved close to him and hugged him. At first he sort of pulled away but then he let her and they were both crying.

"If there is anything I can do now to make it up to you I'll do it. I mean that, anything." Martha was closing her eyes still hugging him and he couldn't see her face.

"There is something you can do. Tell me anything else right now that I don't know about. You don't have any secret children, or more husbands I don't know about do you?"

They broke away from each other and Martha looked him directly in the eye holding on to both his arms. "No, you are my one and only and you know about the rest of my life, all of it. That was the only thing I kept from you, honestly."

He believed her. He was still upset but it was all out in the open now at least. He got up from the couch and walked toward the door. "I need some time to sort this out Mother. Kate and I will be staying at her place for a couple of days. Just tell Alexis we need some time alone and I will call her."

"Ok Richard." It was really all she could say. She stood there and watched the door close. She felt so bad for him, but knew she was the one who caused his pain. Regret was all she was feeling at the moment.

Rick just drove around for an hour, not going any place and he didn't even know how he got to where he was. He ended up at a park and just sat down on a bench thinking about what he was going to do next. He wanted to meet his Father. He was sure of that. Whether or not they would be in each others lives was to be determined but he knew he at least needed to meet him. He sat there just thinking and realized he was hungry. There was a sandwich shop across the street and he walked over and ordered a sandwich and an iced tea. He was tired from all this emotional turmoil and because he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He was thinking about his Father. What he may be like, if they were alike, what he looked like. He wondered if he had half siblings, and realized that now he had a whole other side of family he didn't know anything about. These thoughts were always in the back of his mind over the years of course, but they were too painful to dig up too often.

He looked at his phone. No one had called, even Kate. He knew she would be worried about him so he called her cell.

"Rick?" She answered quickly.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you doing?" He was trying to be upbeat.

"I'm fine how are _you_ doing?"

"Ok, about par for the course I guess. I talked to my Mother." He went on to explain the whole story to her.

From what he had told her Kate knew Martha was telling the truth. They talked awhile about how he was feeling and what would happen now.

"Ok, tell me what you know Detective Beckett." Rick was feeling a little better talking to her.

"About what?" She questioned not knowing what he was talking about.

"I know you checked him out, so spill, what's the lowdown on him?" Rick was smiling slightly.

"Uhm, are you mad I checked him out?" She held her breath a second.

"No, no more secrets. I'd be floored if you didn't check on him."

She went on to relate all that she had found. It was just proof that his Mother had finally told him the truth. He still didn't agree with what she did but was at least relived she finally had revealed it.

"Castle, you look just like him! It's so strange." Kate could tell eventually things would be ok for her husband and Mother in law.

"I'm coming over there! Have you eaten? I could bring you something." He was already heading to his car.

"No, I've eaten, I'll see you soon." Kate was relieved he was feeling better. She could tell from his voice.

Kate looked up seeing Castle walking toward her. He still looked somewhat serious but seemed more relaxed.

"Hey" Rick said setting his coat over his chair.

"Hi Honey." Kate stood up and kissed his lips lightly. She really just wanted to hug and hold him but didn't think it would be appropriate at the moment..

"So show me. I want to see what he looks like."

"Ok." Kate pulled up the information on him and Rick was standing right by her. She looked around to see who was in the vicinity. No one was.

"Oh my God! It's like looking in a mirror of my future self." Rick had his hand up to his mouth.

Kate whispered. "I know Castle I can't believe how much you look like him, it's scary."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Rick whispered back.

Kate frowned. "No of course not!"

"Ok good let's just keep it between us for awhile ok?" Rick was still starring at the screen.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone unless you said it was ok don't you?" Kate was looking up at him.

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head.

Rick scanned the information. It was so strange looking at the bio of a stranger yet this was one half of what he was made of. It was a bit overwhelming. They finished out the day with Castle still in somewhat of a daze. They really couldn't get into any in depth discussion with everyone around.

They rode the elevator down and both were silent. They stepped into the parking garage and Kate spoke first.

"So are we going back to your place?" Kate asked this question gingerly hoping he would say yes but knowing the answer was probably no.

"First of all it's our place and second, no, I need some time to think this through." Rick looked quietly upset.

Kate decided it was best not to push him. "Ok, can we stop and get Chinese on the way home though? We don't have much food and I'm starving." It was past 7:30 and it had been a long time since either of them had eaten.

They got take out and went back to Kate's loft. They ate and Rick called Alexis when he was done.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Rick said affectionately to his only daughter when she answered.

"Dad, where are you? Gram said you weren't coming home tonight." She had a puzzled tone to her voice.

"We are at Kate's. Look, I don't mean to keep you in the dark, you know we don't have secrets but there is something I need to tell you but I'm just not ready too right this minute ok?" Rick was cringing a little bit knowing how inquisitive his daughter could be.

"Dad what is it? Is something really wrong? Are you sick or something.?"

"No, sweetie nothing like that. Nothing is wrong. Everything will be fine. I just need to process it first before I tell you." Rick knew this would not appease her but it was the only thing he could tell her at the moment.

"But Dad!" Alexis cried out.

"Trust me on this Alexis. You will know everything in the next day or two, ok?"

Alexis reluctantly said "Ok."

"I love you sweetie, never forget that ok?" Rick was getting sentimental thinking about their relationship.

"I won't. I love you too Dad. Please call me tomorrow, I'm worried about you." She was upset but resigned to the fact he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I will and don't worry about me I'll be fine, ok?"

No sooner had they ended the call when Castle's phone rang. He looked at the number. It was the Chicago number he had dialed before. He frowned but answered anyway.

"This is Rick." He said seriously.

"Hi Rick this is David; David Stone." He said this with a questioning tone as if to remind his own son of who he was.

"Yes, hi David. How can I help you?" Rick knew this sounded cold but he couldn't help himself.

Kate's ears perked up when he said this and she busied herself picking up the cartons of Chinese while walking to the kitchen. She could still hear the conversation but wanted to give her husband some distance.

"Well I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for all this and springing this on you. I'm sure it's a shock to you and something that is going to take a while to absorb fully." He paused waiting for Rick to say something but he didn't.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you I have to come to New York on emergency business day after tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch or dinner or just coffee." He cut in quickly "If you don't want to or it's too soon that's fine, I will understand and respect your wishes, but I would really like to, if you are willing."

Rick paused a couple of seconds thinking. His curiosity was overwhelming him so he agreed. David was to call him when he got in town and they would pick a meeting place. They hung up and Rick just sat there.

Kate finished throwing the empty containers in the trash and walked toward him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So he's coming here on business and wants to meet. Day after tomorrow. I said I would. Oh my God Kate, I'm going to meet my Father!" Castle had his hands on the top of his head. He was smiling slightly and stood up.

Kate could see he was excited and nervous at the same time. "I think it's great Rick, and it's time." She was smiling at him as he turned to look at her.

"Do you think so? I mean really? What if I don't like him? What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's not possible honey, everyone likes you."

"You didn't at first, in fact you really _didn't_ like me."

Kate stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Well that all changed didn't it? Now not only do I like you, I love you and your Dad will too."

They stood there a while just holding each other. "Two days, Kate, two short days. Oh my God!"


End file.
